Peer Pressure
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: I never knew that things could change this much. That I'd be the one to deal with drugs, alcohol and all those other teen problems. Or falling in and out of love with the same boy for the past 16 years. But time does change. And so do people...
1. Chapter 1

****

Well I hope you guys like this. This chapter might leave some questions, but don't worry, everything will be explained.

-Preface-

I ran. Faster than I have ever ran in my entire life. I needed to find him. Stop _him._ I could feel the hole in my heart ripping open further and further. The pain was overbearing. Almost too much to handle. I wouldn't let him run away. Not this time. Reaching the Canadian border, my feet steadied to a halt. I shivered as the brutal wind nipped at my skin. Drops of water slid down each of my arms, hitting the earth softly. It was pouring.

Cupping my hands around my mouth, I screamed for him. No matter how far away he was I knew he could hear me. There was a screeching sound before a desperate howl broke through the woods. The ground started to shake beneath me. He turned around and was coming back. Relief washed through me. Closing my eyes, I pictured him running back to me. The pounding came to a stop and all I could hear was the rain splattering around me.

My eyes flew open. Within a second, I was running towards him. His eyes were wide with shock, as I jumped into his arms. My surprise jump sent him backwards a few steps, but he still held on to me tighter than ever. I locked my arms around his neck, closing my eyes. "Nessie…" His soft whisper escaped into the rain and I found myself crying.

-End Preface-

****

Renesmee's POV:

"Sixteen today." I whispered, as I examined myself in the mirror. Everything about me seemed and looked different. My skin has lightened out, but I'm not pale. My hair is very different. The once golden and wavy curls are now a darker brown. And my curls grew out once I cut my hair. Its not that shot though. Just to my shoulders. We've also figured out that I don't sparkle in the sun. I guess that's where my human genes kicked in. I took a lock of my hair and pulled on it. Mom can't get over how straight my hair is now. Neither can I, but I've decided that I like it. Sixteen means change. Major change.

I jumped slightly at knocking on the door. I spun around quickly to see Alice at the doorway. "Hey Nessie." She greeted me with a bright smile. "Happy birthday!" She rushed over and pulled me into a tight embrace. As soon as she let go of me a black shopping bag was thrust into my face.

"What's this?" I asked, peering inside. Alice peeked over my shoulder into the bag. "It's just a little outfit I saw for you. I thought it'd be perfect for you to wear to your party tonight!"

Oh right. Party tonight. I completely forgot. Alice saw this and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me you forgot. I've only been planning this party since you were what….two?" I smiled at her slight pout. I gave her a little shove towards the door. She went willingly. "I didn't forget." I lied.

"Good." She answered. "Now don't forget our agreement."

My eyes narrowed in on her. Agreement? My mind ran over the past few days, trying to remember an agreement. Nope. Nothing rang any bells. Alice noticed my dismay and sighed. "You promised you would invite all the werewolves to your party. All of them." Her last sentence came out firm.

I rolled my eyes. All of them. Great. Yeah, maybe I forgot to mention that Jacob and I are _not_ speaking. Not since he told me that I was too young to have a relationship together. That was three years ago. When I was just turning thirteen. That was a great birthday. Now the only wolf I still keep in contact with his Seth. Apparently Jacob has found love with someone else anyway. That didn't take long.

"Nessie." Alice's stern voice brought me back to reality. She's actually serious about this. Great.

I sighed. "Fine. Fine. I'll go. Can you give me a ride though?"

She smiled. "Of course!"

* * *

Alice made me wear my darkest blue skinny jeans with a flannel black t-shirt. She also forced me into wearing the necklace that Jacob gave with a silver 'R'. My stomach twisted together once we reached the treaty border line. "Call me when you're ready to come home. One of us will come and get you."

I nodded and stepped out of the car. Once the car was completely out of view I started walking towards the Black's house. No doubt all the werewolves would be there. I hugged my white cashmere coat closer to me. Leave it to Alice to buy me all these preppy clothes.

Once I was about a mile away, I realized that I would look like a complete stranger to them. Everything about me is different. They probably wouldn't even recognize me. Last time they saw me I was the little dimpled curly haired goldy locks.

I reached the Black's driveway quicker than I thought I would. There was laughing behind the house and I could instantly smell smoke. They were all probably sitting around the fire. But someone was on the front porch. He looked up as I approached the front steps. Paul.

"Can I help you?" Paul asked, confused. I knew they wouldn't recognize me. But come on, my eyes are still the same. Maybe I'm more different than I thought.

"It's me you dummy." I gave him shove in the shoulder. That made him smile. "Nessie?! I can't believe it! You're here?" He picked me up and gave me a big bear hug.

"Yeah, I'm here." I whispered. I smiled back at him, he looks so excited.

"Wait till the guys see you!" He said suddenly. Before I could stop him he was leaning over the porch deck yelling. "Hey guys! Come see who's here!"

There was laughter and then whispering. Before I could say anything else to Paul they were all running towards us. The first one to round the corner of the porch was Embry. Then Quil and all the rest of them appeared. "Who's this?" Quil asked, winking at me slightly. I blushed bright pink at how oblivious they all were.

I started to laugh, but then stopped abruptly. "Renesmee." I'd know that voice anywhere. Only this time the voice was stern and serious. I glanced over to where the voice was coming from. Jacob stood leaning against the other side of the porch, his left hand locked in place with someone else's. I couldn't even bring myself to look at his girlfriend.

"Nessie?" They were all whispering about me now.

After several minutes I cleared my voice to speak, but Jacob beat me to it. "Why are you here?" He asked, sort of angrily.

I sighed and glared at him. "I came to invite you all to a party tonight. Trust me, you guys don't have to come if you don't want to." I tried my best to avoid looking at Jacob for now.

"Cool!" Quil high fived Embry. "What's the party for?"

I started to answer, but once again Jacob beat me to it. "It's her sixteenth birthday."

Shock hit me like a knife. He actually remembered my birthday. That's a real surprise. Especially since the last time I saw him, was not a very good way to end things. My mind started to wonder off to that last day, but stopped when Sam spoke. "Well. We'd be happy to come. Right guys?" They all smiled and cheered except for Jacob.

For the first time, I looked over at the girl he was entwined with. She had long light brown hair. Her eyes were an icy blue that were staring back at me. She looked away quickly to look at Jacob. I followed her eyes, to see that Jacob was staring back at me.

Seth went and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. That distracted him. "You and Caroline are going to come right?" Caroline. That's her name. Jacob nodded once and Caroline gave me a small smile. She didn't seem so bad after all. I smiled back.

I wanted nothing more than to get out of here. So I turned back to face the rest of them. "Great. I guess I'll see you guys tonight. Seven."

"We gotta go get her a present." Quil whispered to Jared. I smiled briefly.

"Well I better get going." I stepped off the porch. "Do you want me to walk to you back to the border?" Seth asked. I shook my head no. I'd just call Alice and then head back on my own. I waved goodbye to them and then headed down the driveway. I didn't dare look at Jacob.

Halfway back to the border I finally got off the phone with Alice. I slapped the cell phone shut and stuffed it in my pocket. I stopped suddenly when I heard a rustle of leaves behind me. I spun around fast. About 12 feet behind me, stood Jacob. I started to say something, but he stopped me. "I just wanted to make sure you got back to the border safe." He whispered.

****

Please reivew!


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness guys. The reviews are amazing and sweet. Some of them even make me laugh because, they're so great. I'm really glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter. My favorite part of writing the first chapter was the preface. So thank you all again very very very much! I hope you like this chapter as much as the first! **

**Renesmee's POV:**

I chuckled sarcastically at Jacob, while turning away. I really don't want to hear his lame act of pretending to care. Stuffing my hands into my coat pockets, I started walking again. There was no sounds behind me so I figured Jacob isn't following me. Instead of thinking about what he just said or anything else that had to do with him, I stared at the trees. The leaves are just starting to fully change colors. Unable to resist, I bent down and picked up a yellow leaf. They're my favorite. I stopped to admire the leaf when a small droplet of water fell across it. Great. Rain.

Picking up my pace I let the leaf fall back to the ground. The rain was starting to come down steady. I bit my lower lip, realzing that I took the wrong path. I turned back around quickly to studing my surroundings. "I was wondering when you'd finally realize that you're on the wrong trail." Jacob was standing a foot away from me. I could easily reach out and touch him.

"Why are you following me?" I demanded. His soft brown eyes stared back into mine. There is no way I'm getting lost in those eyes ever again. So, I looked down to the ground.

"I already told you. I wanted to make sure you'd get back to the border." His tone was sarcastic and bitter. Jerk. "Good thing I came. You can't even remember how to get back by yourself. Shows how much you come around." He muttered.

I folded my hands across my chest. "Well there's really no reason for me to be out here anymore, is there?" My voice was just as bitter as his. I didn't wait for him to answer. I pushed past him to the other direction. He grabbed my shoulder and I skidded to a stop. Turning around, I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me Jacob."

He released his grip on me, letting his hand fall down to his side. This time he allowed me to walk away. "I'm going to break the imprint." He whispered, when I was several feet ahead.

My mouth gapped open. That little skeez. "What the hell is your problem, Jacob?!" He always knows how to set me off. I came here perfectly fine and trying to be a good person. But no. Jacob always has to start something stupid. "Why would you want to try and break the imprint? Are you stupid or something?" I started walking towards him again.

"It'll be better for both of us. You can move on. So can I."

Just because I despise Jacob very much doesn't mean I don't still love him with everything in me. "Ugh! Jacob you are such a stupid mutt!" He seemed suprised by my outburst. So was I actually. "How can you honestly want to move on from each other? It's only been three years that we've been apart!" I promised myself three years ago that I would never plead for Jacob Black every again, now look what I'm doing. "How can you stand there and lie to my face?"

"Three years is a long time, Nessie. You have no idea how much pain I've been feeling in those three years either. It's like there's..." I cut him off to finish his sentence. "It's like there's a giant hole in your heart, right? And everytime we think of each other the hole gets bigger and more painful. It almost feels unreal?" I asked.

Jacob swallowed. He placed a firm hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. I took in a sharp breath and closed my eyes as he pressed his forehead to mine. We stood there silently for a while. My mind concentrated on nothing, but him. Being apart for so long finally catching up. "You're different." He commented. I smiled slightly. "So are you." I whispered. Without opening my eyes I drew closer to him. I could feel his breath against my face. Our lips were centimeters apart, almost touching.

I pulled away suddenly. "I have to go." He sighed, backing up a few steps. I'm not really sure what just happened between Jacob and I. Did this mean that we're on speaking terms again? Are we ever going to talk about what happened in the past? I guess all those questions will just have to wait until...later.

(XxXxXxXxX)

There's about two hours before the party starts, so I decided to head upstairs and take a quick nap. It was hard to drift off until I thought of Jacob again. And dreams over ran my thoughts.

Jacob and I were laying on the couch in the cottage. He had his arms wrapped around me, as I slept silently. He had the biggest smile on his face. But his smile quickly faded and everything changed. I saw us standing in La Push and everything that happened between us today. Only this time we weren't the same. We were younger. I still had my golden curls and he was a bit smaller. We were screaming at each other...

"You are such a stupid and inconsiderate dog!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Jacob's face was turning bright red. "You think you're the only one who's going to be hurting?!" His voice was much louder than mine. "We need a break, Ness. I'm not sure how long of one, but we need it. You're too young right now."

My eyes were wet with tears. "Too young? What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"

He put his hands together in fist and squeezed his eyes shut. "God, Renesmee stop! Just stop! This is what's best for right now! Okay? Learn to get over it!" I felt the tears streaming down my face. "I hate you Jacob Black! Hate you!" I yelled after him as he started walking away.

I felt the wind sting my wet face. He didn't turn around, just kept walking. "Jacob, stop! Come back." I reached for him. He was starting to go out of sight. "Jacob, please. Don't...come back. Please." I started walking after him, only it wasn't the same me. I was older and looked exactly as I do now. I continued walking after him. "Jacob!"

I sat up screaming. My eyes were wide in horror at reliving the nightmare of that day. No pain could ever match what I felt that day when I was running after Jacob. No pain, at all.

**I know its kind of short. It'll be better next time, I promise. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renesmee's POV:**

Seconds after I woke up there was a knock at the door. It was pretty much expected since my scream was definitely heard throughout the entire house. "Come in." I groaned, while pushing the covers off. The door crept open and Mom walked in gracefully. "Hey." I smiled brightly, realizing that this is the first time I've seen her today. She smiled back while I made room for her on the bed.

I admired Mom as she sat down beside me and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Sorry we were gone for so long. We were supposed to only be hunting this morning, but then Dad forgot about getting you a present." I rolled my eyes at the lack of memory dad has anymore. She giggled and held me closer. "What was with all the screaming though, honey?" Her playful tone got more serious.

Slowly I bit my lower lip, wondering if I should really explain it to her. I decided against it quickly. "Oh it was nothing. Just a dream." I smiled up at her reassuringly. Her eyes narrowed on mine suspiciously. "Really Mom. Its fine. Just some silly nightmare." She raised an eyebrow. "What kind of nightmare?" She asked.

Dumb question. I got up off the bed and headed towards my mirror. "There isn't any types of nightmares out there Mom. It was nothing, okay?" I didn't try to sound frustrated, its just I really didn't want to talk about it. Let alone think about it. I stared into the mirror at the circles under my eyes. Perfect. I reached for the cover up on my dresser while Mom started to ramble.

"Okay if you say so. But Nessie you don't have to hide anything. It's okay if you don't want to talk to me. You can talk to Dad, Alice, Rose or even Emmett." That last one made me laugh. Emmett? Yeah right. He's the last person I would go to for boy advice. He'd just make some stupid joke up about it. Or even tell Dad. "Nessie." I snapped out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked, with the kind of tone that would make you think I'm up to something. "Is that what you're wearing for the party?" She asked, annoyed. I could tell she already asked me that question a few times before, but I was lost in thought.

I glanced down at my outfit in the mirror. "Umm...maybe I should. Aunt Alice will have a fit." Mom grinned. She got off the bed and headed for my closet. Quickly, I jumped in front of her. I knew how bad Mom is with outfits. "It's okay, Mom. I already know what I'm going to wear." I lied.

She put her hands up in defeat. "Okay okay. I can see that I'm not help in that department." I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Alice told me about all your fashion mishaps in the past." I said, laughing. Mom pulled away and rolled her eyes. "Well I wasn't born with a good fashion talent." She replied.

The sound of hangers sliding across a metal pole started. I needed to find the right outfit that Alice would approve of. The first thing I spotted was a purple dress, covered in black sparkles. Smiling, I pulled it out to show Mom. "What do you think?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow. "Nice."

"Good." I replied. "This one's perfect."

Mom started for the door as I layed the dress out on the bed. "I'll let you get ready. But don't take too much time. The party starts in thirty minutes." I nodded. As soon as the door clicked shut I began my mission to look great for the party. And be Alice approved, of course.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

The first ones to arrive were mostly people from school. I wasn't very happy about having party with so much supervision by my family, but decided to let it go for now. "Happy Birthday Nessie." Kyle said, handing me a small box wrapped with shiny green paper. Kyle was the first friend I made at school. I developed a small crush on him once Jacob left. But who could blame me? Kyle has amazing emerald green eyes that have the perfect shimmer in the sunlight. "Thanks Kyle." I hugged him tightly with one arm.

I've always known that Kyle has a crush on me too. Everyone knew it. He used to carry my lunch tray and books in school all the time. That was until, I felt guilty and told him to stop. He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, before heading over to a group of friends.

I hadn't realized how full it was in the house until the wolves arrived. Embry was the first one through the door. He picked me up and squeezed me into a bear hug. "Embry!" I hit his back playfully so he'd put me down. Paul came in next and handed me a big box wrapped in blue paper. "Thanks." I said, while hugging him. I handed the present off to Dad, who was attending to the door. I greeted each member of the pack until it was down to just four. Leah gave me a hug and whispered happy birthday. While Seth, preferred giving me a bear hug like Embry. That left Jacob and....Caroline.

Caroline looked rather pretty in her silver short dress. I tried my best to smile at her. "Happy Birthday Renesmee." She handed me an envelope that I assumed to be a card. "Thanks." I replied. She smiled slightly before stepping inside.

I glanced down at the ground before looking up at Jacob. "Here." He said, nervously. I took the tiny red velvet box that was thrust at me. "Happy birthday." He said, flatly. I nodded and took the lid off the box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. "Thanks." I said, while taking it out. I looked up to see his eyes were on my neck. I looked down sheeply. I forgot I was still wearing the necklace he gave me.

"Um Dad...could you." I held my wrist up to dad. Easily, he clasped the bracelet onto my wrist. When I turned back to the door, Jacob was gone. I spun around to see that he went to join Caroline, who was talking to my Mom. I sighed. Dad reached out and hugged me. "Don't worry about it." I knew he was talking about the whole Jacob and Caoline thing. I nodded and hugged him back. "Thanks dad."

After about a half an hour of socializing Alice decided it was time for music. Unfortunately, Emmett is the dj. My cheeks flushed pink as Emmett spoke through his little microphone. "Happy birthday Nessie!" He yelled and pointed at me. Everyone started to stare at me, which only made it worse. Thankfully, Alice took the mike away from him. "Let's start with a slow dance." She announced. Okay nevermind. Emmett could've just kept the mike. I knew where Alice was going with this. She wanted me to dance with someone. "So who wants to dance with Nessie first?!" That did it. My face was bright red and I knew it. Especially since Emmett was laughing hysteically. But Rose came to my resuce by slapping him upside the head.

"I'll dance with you Nessie." I turned around to who the voice was coming from. Not who I wanted it to be, but okay. Kyle smiled and put his arms around me so that they were resting on my back. I smiled back. After that everyone started getting partners to dance with. It got very akward though once I realized we were dancing beside Caroline and Jacob. Caroline was laughing at him for not being the best dancer. I felt a jolt of jealousy tickle up my spine. Suddenly I wished it were me who was making fun of Jacob's dancing.

I didn't say a word to Kyle while we danced. To tell you the truth, I didn't know what to say. But eventually we stopped. He smiled shyly. "Um, I'm going to go grab us some drinks." I nodded and waited until he walked off. "Just go Jacob." I heard Caroline whisper loudly over the music. I turned in their direction to see her shove him towards me. He muttered something over his shoulder to her before looking down at me. "So, um. You wanna dance?" He asked, uneasily.

I inhaled deeply. "Uh, sure." I answered. He wrapped his arms around my waist, while I wrapped mine around his neck. We danced in silence until I couldn't take it anymore. "I had a dream about you today Jacob." I said quietly.

"Really? What happened in it?" That got him interested and talking.

I gathered my thoughts together before answering. "It was about us. Um, it was kind of like a flashback. To when you left that day. But then I didn't see us that way anymore." I'm not even sure if I'm making sense, but I continued anyway. "I saw us like we are now. You were leaving. Again." I took in a deep breath. "It was like a warning that you're going to leave again."

Jaocb just stared at me before speaking. "You know who you remind me of now?" He asked, clearly changing the subject. I rolled my eyes, frustrated. "Who?" I asked, annoyed. "Caroline." He answered. My whole body stiffened. "It's just your hair. It's so straight now that it reminds me of her."

I pulled away fast and started walking away at a quick pace. I rounded around a corner of the house and found Alice. "Emergency, now." I mouthed desperately. She nodded and I headed upstairs to the bathroom.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

Alice rushed into the bathroom. "What's the emergency?!" She cried. Through the mirror, I watched her eyes move to me. I sat in a chair in front of the counter. Quickly I grabbed the nearest iron that I heated up and thrust it at her. I pointed to my hair in horror. "Curl it." I demanded anxiously. "Make it permant."

She looked at me unbelievably. "Why?" Her left hand reached out for the curling iron. "I'm confused. I thought you liked your hair straight?"

"I've changed my mind." I said, quickly.

With a small shrug, Alice started with a piece of hair. I stared intot he mirror. Never again will I allow Jacob Black to look down on me again. Never again will I allow myself to fall like I did tonight. And abosolutely under no circumstances will I ever be compared to Caroline again.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! I know I'm updating rather quickly lately so I hope everything is keeping up okay. But this is the longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Renesmee's POV:**

Alice basically slammed the curling iron down on the counter. "There." She blew a small strand of hair out of her face. I looked intently at the reflection in the mirror. It was still me just...better now. I ran a hand through my hair, letting my new curls flow. "Thanks Alice. I owe you big time." She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "What was the rush all about? Couldn't this have waited until later? You just missed twenty minutes of your party." I desperately wanted to just scream that I didn't care, but I fought the urge. I couldn't allow my emotions to ruin tonight.

"Well its about time for the 'adult supervision' to leave." She stated, while using her fingers to add quotes. I stood up from my chair to start cleaning things up. I stuffed all the many types of irons Alice has, back into their proper drawers. "You can just open your presents tomorrow." Alice added. Her hands reached out to try and help me clean up. I only nodded. Presents were the last things on my mind right now. After everything was cleaned up I pushed past her towards the door. "Thanks again Alice." I muttered softly, even though I knew she could hear me.

"Are you sure you're okay Nessie?" She asked, once I was already halfway out the door. I bit my lower lip. Should I tell her what happened? Alice may be the best person I could talk to about things like this. I glanced up at her. Alice's expression was full of worry and confusion. I really didn't want to ruin everything tonight by letting myself break. "It's nothing Alice. Really." I reassured her. I could tell that she wasn't buying it, but suprisingly she let it go. For now.

Quickly I dashed out of the bathroom. I slowed my pace as I went down the stairs. In the kitchen, my entire adult unit was waiting. Dad was the first one to speak. "Renesmee, we're going to leave now. You have the entire house to yourself." His voice was very stern with authority. "That means, no doing anything reckless, harmful or stupid while we are gone. We're all trusting you to handle this party on your own." I let out a sigh of relief that they were finally leaving. He raised an eyebrow at my thought. "Okay dad. Trust me. No one is going to be doing any of those things. Its a birthday party for crying out loud." I knew that my tone was getting worse with each person I talked to in this family.

A soft hand was put on my shoulder. "Come on Edward. I don't think you're giving her enough credit. This is Nessie we're talking about. She knows her limits. Everything will be fine." I looked up to see it was Jasper. He gave me a small smile of encouragement. I saw Alice nod at him with approval. I gave Jasper a tight hug. "Thanks." I whispered.

"We'll be right up the road at some night club or whatever." Esme added. She didn't seem to thrilled to be going there though. After a few minutes of silence Esme picked up her purse off the counter. "Well, let's get going." While walking past me, she leaned down to give me a hug. "Happy birthday sweetie. Your presents are in your room." I smiled. Just leave already, I wanted to say, but once again stopped myself.

Dad gave me a weary glance before following the rest of them out. I waited for the front door to close. Once it did, I headed out to the main living room area. As soon as they were out the door, someone started blaring the music. The lights went out except for a few and the party really started to begin. For the first time this night I actually found myself laughing and having a good time. I danced with a few boys from school, with Paul and even Jared. It seemed like everythig was finally taking a right turn.

"Hey Nessie! Come over here!" I could hear Kyle's loud, but excited yell over all the music and talking. Him and a couple of his friends were sitting back in a corner to themselves. As I got closer, smoke started to completely surround my body. What the hell are they doing? I squinted my eyes trying to see just exactly what they were doing. Kyle patted a spot beside him. In his other hand he was holding what looked to be a cigarette. Well that's not too bad. I guess...

I sat down willingly beside him. "What's up?" I asked, while placing my hands on my knees nervously. He handed me a pack of cigarettes. "You've got to try these." He stated over the music. There was a grin plasted to his face when I started to hand them back. "Um, no thanks. I don't smoke."

"Don't worry Nessie. They're not real cigarettes. They're weed disquised as cancer sticks." I looked down at the box. He was right. The box was green with Marlboro written across the bottom. In the center of the box was the weed symbol. I gulped slightly while pulling out one of the 'cigarettes'. It was all white, except green at the top. Kyle took it from my hand to light it. "Here." He handed it back and I found myself staring at it.

Everyone else around me was busy smoking away. Some were smoking the same thing that was held in my hand, while others had the acutal plant rolled up. I thought about just putting the weed down, but then stopped when I remembered Jacob. The way he gave me the cold shoulder when I came to invite them to the party. But then I also remembered how he wanted me to get home safe. I went to set it down when the thought of why I was in a bad mood in the first place hit me. His words of me reminding him of Caroline sprang back into my mind. My eyes narrowed down onto the weed. This could be the solution to my problems. I picked it up and placed it in my mouth. This was definitely the solution that I'd been waiting for.

I'm not sure how much time I spent smoking, but it must've been awhile. I went through a pack and a half all by myself. Even after all of that, I still wanted more. It's like an addiction. Everything in my body felt much better and more relaxed. I felt no pain. It's like I'm free of all the bad things that happened today. I was also having a great time. Hanging out with Kyle and his friends really made me laugh. A lot. It seemed like everytime someone said something, we all laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. I held my hand out towards Kyle for another. He smiled and lit it quickly. "Take all you want Nessie. I have plenty." He reached into his pocket. "Here. Just take your own pack, okay?" I smiled brightly.

This was all perfect until and empty feeling hit me hard. I was desperately hungry. For anything. I stood up. "Hey, I'm going to go get us some snacks." They all laughed hysterically and told me to hurry.

I hurried into the kitchen. It was packed with people. Most of them playing poker. Only there was different forms of clothing on the table. The first thing I noticed was black bra. I didn't even want to know what else was in that pile. I shrugged and put the stick of weed in my mouth, while reaching into a cupboard. I pulled out a few bags of chips and cheesecurls. "Hey Nessie I think we're all going to head..." I turned to see who was talking to me. Leah. She was staring wide eyed at the weed between my lips.

"Oh hey Leah. You guys are leaving so soon?" I asked, while blowing smoke out of my mouth.

Leah just continued to stare at me. Finally she came back to her senses. "Nessie, its after midnight. Why are you...smoking..." Her voice trailed off. Then her eyes looked up to meet mine. "You're smoking weed?" She asked, suprised.

"No." I answered quickly. "It's just a cigarette."

Leah wasn't buying any of it. "You're pupils are wide, your eyes are bloodshot and you seem really hungry." Her eyes then wandered down to all the food I had gotten out.

"It's nothing, Leah." I snapped vemonously. I didn't need her ruining everything for me. She looked shocked that I had snapped at her. I put my hands on my hips, suddenly I was very unamused. "So what were you saying?" I asked, bitterly.

"Not a thing. We're leaving. That's all." She turned her back on me and started to walk away. Like I cared if they all left. It's not like they were hanging out with me anyway. The only thing that had me wondering is why they sent Leah to tell me. I know she's never liked me, so why would they send her? Oh well. "Oh and Nessie." Leah stopped and turned back to me. "Happy birthday." Her tone was like a snake's venom hitting my chest. I didn't let it get to me though. I smirked at her in return. "Thanks."

After all that, I don't even remember what happened.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

I woke up laying in my bed. I had no dreams last night, just total blackness. Almost as if I passed out. I sat up slowly. The sun was shining and the clock on my nightstand read 1:13 p.m. Wow. I really sleeped in today. Laying beside me on my bed was my cell phone. It was blinking a red light rapidly. I must have a million texts. I flipped it open in one swift motion. 36 Unread Messages. Wonderful. I started down the list. Most of them were just people saying Hope you had a great birthday. And awesome party last night. But as I got lower and lower down the list I got one far more interesting.

_Hey Nessie. That party last night was great. Party of the year right there. But anyway...if you're not doing anything tonight, do you wanna hit up this party in La Push? It's going to awesome!--Kyle_

I grinned. This was going to be great. I hit the reply button and quickly answered.

_Of course!--N_

_Great! I'll pick you up around seven. I have some more greens for you too in case you ran out.--K_

Greens. My mind raced back to last night. Quickly, I jumped off the bed and picked up the jacket I wore last night. In the front left box was an unopened box of weed. I smiled. Thankfully I didn't use them all yet. I lit one up and glanced over in the corner of my room. There was a huge stack of presents. I walked over, trying to find the one from Kyle. It wasn't hard to find. The tag read: To the prettiest girl in the world. Love Kyle. I smiled. How sweet. I opened the box carefully. Inside was a black shirt. It was a t-shirt with ripped lines all across the front. Everyone in this house would kill me if they saw me leave the house in this. But for once...I didn't care. I didn't want to look presentable anymore. I just wanted to be different, like everyone else.

I pulled the shirt out, deciding to wear it today. I looked it over. It'd be perfect. I stood up to throw the paper and box away when a white envelope caught my attention. It was laying on my desk with _Ness_ scribbled across the outside. I already knew it was from just by the handwriting. But it made me curious. I casually walked over and torn it apart. Inside was a card that read Happy Birthday in big letters. I opened it up and started to read it outloud. "Best wishes on your sixteenth birthday. Hope it was a great one. From Jacob. Scribbled below his name was _P.S. I miss you._ The words were underlined. A string tugged lightly on my heart, but I ignored it. I took the card and ripped it into tiny pieces. I watched each little piece fall to the ground. And for the first time, I felt absolutely nothing at all.

**So I hope this was a better chapter for all of you. A lot happened in this one. Do you guys think I should change the rating to M since it involves drugs? Anyway...wanna know what my Nessie looks like? Check out my profile. There's a link at the top. Take a second to check it out and let me know what you think. :) Please review and thanks :) Oh! And the next chapter will be NessieJacob filled! :P Woo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to write Jacob's Point of view for some of this chapter so you can see what he's really feeling. Hope you like it. **

**Jacob's POV:**

"Call me." She whispered as she lightly brushed my cheek with her hand. I nodded slightly. Maybe I would call her later. Who knows? I put my hand on her arm, rubbing it softly. It was like I wasn't even looking at Caroline, but at Nessie. Not because they're alike, but because I wanted nothing more than it to be Nessie. Caroline reached up to press her lips to my cheek. "Goodnight Caroline." I stated flatly. I waited for her to get inside the house, before jumping off the porch.

I decided to head down to the beach's shore. No doubt someone would be down there. If I was lucky, it'd be Embry. I could use a little cheering up. As I got closer I could hear Quil's voice. Well at least it wasn't Sam. I was in no mood to be having a stupid alpha to alpha talk. Quil must've heard my footsteps because, he turned around to greet me with a small wave.

My eyes then followed his back to wherever he was looking to. Of course, Claire. She was swimming around in the water playfully. "Hi Jacob!" She yelled cheerfully over the roaring waves. I waved back to her. Quil turned slightly on his heel to face me and I knew something was out of place. Just the look he gave me, screamed it. "What's up?" I asked.

His eyebrows pulled together before answering. "Did Sam tell you about the vampire we saw up on the far edge of the woods?" My eyes grew wide. "No!" I replied harshly. The fact that Sam didn't tell me was really starting to piss me off. He should've at least warned his fellow alpha. "Yeah. We saw her on the way back from Nessie's party. Sam and Paul chased her up north. I couldn't go with because of Claire being with us. But Paul said he got a nip out of her." He paused to chuckle. "She's really fast and dangerous. There's been a lot of killings up in Canda lately. We're betting its her."

My mind started to go into a frenzy. "Did you warn the Cullens?!" Was the first thing that blurted out of my mouth. Quil shook his head. "We didn't get a chance to yet." The next thing that popped into my mind was Nessie and her safety. Ever since she walked back into my life the other day, I haven't been able to get her off my mind.

Quil raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. "You're thinking about Nessie, aren't you?" He shoved me in the shoulder. I didn't answer so he continued. "By the way, dude. You're the worst imprinter ever."

I shoved him back. "What's that supposed to mean?" The sound of her name made my heart skip a beat, but I tried my best to ignore it. That wasn't working too well. "You're supposed to protect Nessie, not throw her in the dark." I snorted. "What am I supposed to do? Babysit her?"

Quil shurgged and looked back out towards Claire. Just because he likes to sit around and babysit all day, doesn't mean I do. Running behind us caused me to get distracted. It was Emily. Weird. "Quil, Jacob! Sam says the vampire you's saw the other night might be heading back here tonight. He wants a meeting. Now." I groaned. Great. Quil went and got Claire out of the water. I was still frozen in place at the whole vampire thing. "Aren't you coming?" Quil asked. He was at least 12 feet ahead of me by now. I shurgged and ran to catch up to him.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Renesmee's POV:**

Thankfully I was saved last night. Everyone except for Rosalie and Emmett decided to go hunting before coming home today. So, I was completly free to clean the house and get rid of any weed smelling stuff. Rosalie went out shopping, while Emmett was oblivious to everything. I was so happy that neither of them could smell anything. I took every air freshener out of their packages and plugged them in. I even scrubbed the chairs that we were sitting on. No one would ever have to know.

After cleaning basically the entire house, I was exhausted. But not enough to not go to that party with Kyle. So I went out and bought the best outfit I could possibly find for tonight. I ended up buying a very stylish corset. But I knew I'd have to wear something over top of it if I expected to get out of the house. So, I made everyone believe that I was just going to a little bonfire thing in La Push. Then I put sweat pants and a sweat shirt over top of my beautiful black corset to make it more offical. I did manage to sneak a pair of leather boots out of Alice's closet to stuff in my bag. Everything went according to plan. When I left though, I could see the suspicion in dad's eyes. Hopefully he wouldn't catch onto anything.

Anyway, we made it to the party around eight. I had to admit I was having the time of my life. But then Kyle suggested we leave and go for a walk. That walk ended us up where we are now. In La Push forest.

"Are you getting cold, Nessie?" Kyle asked, suddenly. We were walking side by side, with his hand linked with mine. "No." I lied. I didn't want him to think we had to go back to the party so I wouldn't be cold. He nodded obviously happy.

But then that stupid pain in my heart started up again just like it had the other day. And the strings started to tug even harder on my heart, pulling my thoughts away from Kyle and to...

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

**Jacob's POV:**

"Jared, Quil, Seth and I will head up on the west side." Sam explained. "Jacob, Embry and Paul will take East. Leah can go up through the middle. Are we all clear?" Everyone nodded, but I just spit. Who was Sam to give orders to everyone? I'm alpha here too, yah know. I watched as they each started to morph. Embry gave me a small smile, befrore changing. I sighed and followed after them.

_Jacob, are you sure you can handle this without being distracted? _Paul thought.

I _growled at him. Of course I can handle it, Sherlock. I glared at him in disqust._

_Paul! Jacob! Now is not the time! Let's move out. _Sam snapped each word at us.

I growled once more at Paul before he took off towards the east without us. _Stupid Paul._

_Oh come on Jacob. Let it go. You and Paul always find a way to go at it. _Leah's thoughts only made me more angrier. But I ignored her and took off after Paul with Embry following. Thankfully none of them were talking so I could run in peace. But about halfway through the woods I stopped. It was _her_ voice. I looked in the direction of where it was coming from.

"Kyle don't." Nessie pleaded.

The voice that must've been this Kyle guy, was agressive. "Come on Nessie. I didn't bring you out here for nothing."

_Let her go, Jacob. _Paul had stopped too. _We don't have time. We have to meet Sam._

_Shut up!_ I screamed my thoughts at him. With him talking, I couldn't hear them. "Kyle stop!" Nessie yelled loudly with distress. I ignored Paul's annoying voice in my head and ran towards the voices.

**Renesmee's POV:**

I shoved Kyle away from me with all my might. "That's it, Nessie. Now you've done it." His eyes gave me a death glare and he started towards me. He froze in place when a growl escaped through the trees beside us. He looked in horror at the massive wolf that was slowing creeping towards him. Jacob. Part of me was relieved to see him, but another part of me said I could've handled everything on my own. "What the hell?!" Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs before running. I stood there, stunned. He just left me here. I turned to face Jacob, who was going back into the trees. "Jacob!" I shouted. Now he was going to leave too?

There was no reply or anthing. Ugh. I turned to start walking away. "Relax. I had to change after I morphed back." I spun back around to see Jacob coming out of the trees with nothing but shorts on. No shirt. I ignored his shirtless body and started to glare at him. "You ruined my date!" I stated, angrily.

Jacob's eyes grew wide in shock. "I ruined your date?!" He shouted. "I saved your ass from that future rapist!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Kyle is not a future rapist. He was just drunk." I can't believe I was defending him, but whatever. I didn't want Jacob to think he was right.

He pointed down to my outfit. "What are you wearing? And what the hell is that horrible smell?!" He started to sniff the air. I pulled my jacket up closer to my body. His eyes darted down to my front pocket. Before I could stop him, he reached into my pocket and pulled out my last pack of weed. "Seriously, Ness? Weed?" I shrugged, pretending I didn't care. My mouth fell open when he smashed the pack in his hand. He then threw hit to the ground and started stomping on it.

"What the hell?" I asked, horrified.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Oh please. What happened to you, Ness?" His tone grew softer.

I sighed and backed up into a tree. I don't even know the answer to that question. I sighed, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came. I sniffled and slowly sank down to the ground. I leaned my head against the tree trunk. "I don't know." The words were choked out. "I don't what's happening to me." I breathed and then the tears started to fall.

Jacob looked at me, shock filling his expression. He sat down beside me. "Hey, Ness. It's okay."

I wiped my eyes. "No it's not okay, Jake. It's not." I repeated. "I don't know what to do. It's like its not even me anymore." I cried.

"Shh. Its okay, honey. I'm here." Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sat there with my head pressed to his chest. Just waiting for the tears to stop.

**Review? Oh, did anyone check out that pic of Nessie on my profile? Tell me if you like it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Renesmee's POV:

Time passed. It passed quickly. Too quickly. My time with Jacob was wasted. Well at least I thought it was. I 'm not sure if he felt the same way as I did. I guess I'd find out once I woke up. Jacob probably wishes that I never was his imprint in the first place. After all, he did leave me for three years. And when we finally reunited he wasn't very welcoming. I wonder if Jacob land I will ever talk about what happened that day. Lately that thought has really been bothering me. May be I'll have to bring that up to him later…

The questions and many of my thoughts, eventually started to fade away. It felt like I was passed out. Just laying in a black hole. But above me, was a light. I reached up for it, but found I was too short. I stood up and looked around me. Everything was still black. I was trapped. I looked up once more to see a shadowed figure over the light. "Hello?" I called.

Whatever the shadowed figure was, disappeared. "No wait!" I reached up again. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?! Hello?!" I shouted, once more. But to my dismay, no one answered. Where am I and why can't anyone hear me? I waited a few minutes before a hand reached down towards me. I gasped slightly. Slowly I took the hand while biting my lower lip. Once our hands were secured tightly I was pulled upwards and out of my cage.

I jumped up and landed on my feet, swiftly. I could feel the goose bumps forming on my arms. Before me, was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. My entire body was surrounded by the greenest grass you could ever imagine. There were flowers in the distance. And a waterfall behind the flowers. My heart beated in amazement at the sight.

That's when I remembered that my hand was still linked with another. I looked up curiously at my savior. "Jacob!" I smiled brightly at his presence beside me. He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, while returning my smile. Carefully I reached up to touch his sort brown hair. "Where are we?" I asked, turning back to my to my wonderful surroundings. I've never felt so alive in my entire life. And I didn't want it to end. Ever.

Jacob pointed around up. "This is what I dream about." His index finger traveled to each of the things I'd pointed out before. I raised an eyebrow when his finger landed on the flowers. "Flowers? You dream about flowers?" I moved my eyes away from Jake and to my surprise, we were now beside the flowers. He picked a yellow one and placed it in my open hand. "I only dream about them because, they remind me of you." He explained.

I raised the flower to my nose and smelled it. "Hmm. Thanks." Before he could react, I reached up once more to press my palm against his cheek. "I love you Jake." He smiled back at me. His hand reached up to cover mine.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a crack of thunder stopped him. We bother looked up at the sky, which was now an intense shade of gray.

When I turned back to Jake, he was gone. My hand was still raised, now only touching air. "Jacob?" I scanned around me. "Jake?" There was movement in the trees, that had just appeared out of no where. Jacob was there in his wolf form. His sad eyes farmed my figure. "Jake?!" I started walking towards him.

He turned his back to me and started to walk away. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. Where was he going? I quickened my pace. A big rain drop fell and landed right on top of my head. Oh joy. The movement in the trees started to get more violent. Jacob was running. Away from me. I started after him. I pushed past bushes and more trees. I got down to a lake area, realizing that this place was almost way to familiar. La Push forest. By now it had started to pour down raining. I couldn't see anything, but there were wolf paw prints in the dirt below me. "Jacob!" My screams for him echoed off of each tree trunk. I knew he could hear me. But where was he?

Before I even started moving again, an ear piercing howl made me jump out of my skin. "Jacob!" My scream was so loud and terrified, that my throat started to swell up. I started running again. "Jacob!" I croaked out his name in terror. "Where are you?!"

That's when I finally saw him. He was thrown backwards into a tree beside me. "Jake!" I shouted in horror at the blood that was slowly pouring out of his front legs. I looked over in the far right corner, but didn't see anything. I was fading away. I reached my arm out for Jacob. He just laid there on the ground, staring up at me. "Jake…" He couldn't hear me. What was happening?

"Renesmee!"

I turned to see who was calling me, but saw nothing. I started shaking violently. "Renesmee, wake up!" Wake up? I kept shaking, before I just finally…

My entire body jolted forward. My eyes burst open. "Renesmee?" I looked in the direction from where my name came from, to see Mom rushing over to my side. I was lying in Rosalie and Emmett's bed. I don't even want to know why…just what exactly happened? "Sweetie are you okay?" She cupped my face in her hands searching for any answers.

I had to catch my breath before answering. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." The dream…that's all. My eyes snapped up. "Jacob." I whispered. "Jacob!" I said louder. "Where is he?!" I asked frantically.

Mom rubbed my arm up and down in a comforting way. "Sweetie calm down. He's downstairs. He hasn't left."

I allowed this to process in my brain. Jacob is downstairs right now. And he hasn't left. That means he wanted to see me. I could feel the smile breaking through onto my face. My smile faded just as quick as it came though. "Renesmee. Do you want to explain to me why you were out in La Push woods last night?" Last night? I gulped, remembering everything now. I would never be able to get out of this one. So, I broke down crying and admitted everything. I started out with the birthday night. I told her why my hair was now curly again. I told her about the weed. Then I told her about the La Push party. And I finished off by telling her about how Jacob saved me from Kyle. By the time I was finished telling her everything, I was all out of tears. There were none left in me. Mom pulled me into her lap and hugged me tightly. "Oh sweetheart. If you were having problems and facing a lot of stress, you should've came to me."

"I know, Mom. And I'm so sorry. I really am." I hugged her shoulders. She pulled away slightly. "You do know that you're grounded, right?" She asked.

"Ugh." I sighed. "How long and from what?"

"You're grounded from leaving the house for a week. And no TV." She answered. Oh great. She had to add no TV in there because she knew that's the only thing I'd do all week. Especially if I was stuck in the house.

"Well I guess that's fair." I replied softly. My mind flickered back to Jacob. I pulled back away from her. "Mom can I see Jacob? Please?"

"Right now?" She asked.

I nodded. "Mhm. Please." I begged.

"Okay." I watched her get up and leave the room. As soon as she was gone, I fell back onto my pillow. The dream I had, coming back to me. I bit my lip, remembering the other dream about Jacob I had before. They both were sending basically the same message. Jacob leaving and me running after him. I couldn't get any further into thought because, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said, sitting up.

Jacob gave me a small smile as he entered and then reclosed the door. I smiled back at him, patting the space on the bed beside me. Willingly, he walked over and sat down beside me. "How are you?" He asked, breaking the silence. I was content just watching him. His short brown hair and big brown eyes never looked better.

"I'm good." I answered.

He put his hand in mine. "Good. Because that whole phase you were going through, as really starting to scare the shit out of me!"

I laughed at his tone. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Jake." I whispered.

"Well you should be!" He added. For a second I thought he was mad at me, but then he burst out laughing. I gave him a gentle shove. "Hey! Why are you laughing at me?!" I asked. He continued to laugh. "You should've seen your face!" He answered between breaths.

"Ha ha." I said, chuckling.

He stopped laughing and then grew more serious. "I'm really glad you're okay Nessie, but I've gotta say. Whatever you were wearing last night, was literally making me drool." He smiled shyly, while I tried to remember what I was wearing. I looked down and remembered my corset. "Oh that." I replied, sarcastically.

"Yes, that." He said, exaggerating each word separately.

I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed. Jacob pulled my hands away. "Sorry, I embarrassed you." He said, while laughing. Again. I stared at him for a few minutes in wonder. "Jake?" I asked, finally. He looked at me intently, urging me to go on. "What do you dream about?"

He gave me a funny look right before placing his hands on my cheeks. I started to breathe heavily as he went to lean in. I could hear my heart beating out of my chest. I closed my eyes when he was centimeters away from my face. I could feel his breath on my face. And then finally his lips softly brushed against mine. It wasn't a big or mushy kiss. Just a sweet gentle one. He pulled away and I stared up at him, dumbfounded. "That's what I dream about." Jacob answered firmly.

****

Please Review!!

Okay. So while I'm on here, I've got to tell you guys this! Okay, so my chorus group and chorus teacher went to Disney World over Thanksgiving. I didn't go because I do NOT like planes. At all. So anyway, my chorus group was invited to sing at Disney's big Christmas show. My chorus teacher was in the front row at the first showing of the show. While they were all singing, there was someone sitting behind my teacher that kept talking and kicking his chair. So my chorus teacher got really sick of it by the middle of the show. He turned around and yelled softly. "Will you just shut up!" And the guy behind him took off his classes and guess who it was! TAYLOR LAUTNER! No lie. My chorus teacher is very religious and would never lie about anything. It was Taylor in disguise, but he took off his glasses. He's like. "Hey, sorry man." And my chorus teacher was like frozen in place with his mouth hanging open. The he turned to look beside Taylor and there sat Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson and the guy who plays Laurent. That must've been amazing! I literally would've killed to be sitting there! Is that amazing or what? Well I just thought I'd share that with you guys. :P They saw other stars there too like Miley Cyrus. But I thought those four were the best! So thanks for reading! I don't have time to reply to reviews tonight! Sorry. :P


	7. Chapter 7

****

It's a little shorter. Sorry!

Renesmee's POV:

Once Jacob pulled away from our kiss I felt my entire world start to spin again. I never wanted it to stop either. Desperately, I wanted to just reach out and tell him that I've never felt so close to someone in my life. But my mind traveled back to Caroline. Making me wonder if he ever kissed her before. Suddenly I was completely jealous. I could feel my cheeks going red. Jacob started to get up off the bed and I decided to follow my instincts before it became to late. I reached forward and gripped his arm. "Jacob, wait." He slowly turned himself back around to face me. "Kiss me again." I whispered so low that I wasn't sure if he even heard me.

He did. "Ness, don't do this." I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I didn't want to make any assumptions. Softly, he moved my hand away from his arm. "Before I do anything else I have to break things off with Caroline. It's not fair to her." I pouted angrily at him. It's not fair to me that she's probably already had her filthy hands all over him. I watched him get off the bed completely. "Jacob please." I begged one last time. I really didn't want him to leave. He opened my door and stood there frozen for a minute, as if he were deciding.

I could hear him cuss something under his breath before shutting the door again. I grinned quickly before he could turn around and see. He paced back over to the bed slowly, prolonging each step. There was like a timer in my head slowly ticking. Just waiting for him to finally reach me. He stopped right in front of me and I felt guilty. "Wait Jake. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to." I admitted.

Jacob sighed, frustrated. "It's not that Ness. I want to! I really do! I just don't… I don't know." He squeezed his eyes shut and tugged on his short brown hair. I stood up to meet him. "Jacob stop." I pulled his hands away from his face. His eyes slowly scanned up to meet mine. I was getting lost. It sounds totally mushy and weird, but I was. His eyes were locked on mine and I couldn't get away from them. Jacob sighed again, making me anxious.

Before he could make any decisions to leave again, I jolted forward and kissed him quickly. I pulled back just as fast to make sure he wasn't mad at me for it. He smiled sharply. "You're so impatient, Nessie." He commented, while reaching up to place a warm palm against my face. "You've always been impatient. For everything."

"I'm sick of waiting." I said, nervously.

"Waiting for what?"

Doesn't Jacob ever get the memo? "For you." I answered. He stared back at me dumbfounded. Was there anything going on inside that brain anyway? I didn't have a chance to keep thinking because, his lips suddenly met mine. I closed my eyes, as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt so close to him that I lost my will to breathe. My heart was pounding so fast that I thought I would pass out. Were all kisses this way? Or just Jacob's? Maybe it's a Jacob thing?

I opened my eyes when he finally did decide that was enough. I wouldn't let him pull completely away, so I gripped onto his shirt tightly. He looked down at my hands and laughed. "Wow Ness. You don't have to worry, okay? I'm not going anywhere. At least for now." I let go of his shirt, feeling empty again.

"What do you mean, for now?" The question burned as it escaped my mouth. Leaving was not an option for Jacob. Not now. Not ever. He started to pace around the room, stopping at some points to glance at pictures or objects. Still no answer. And I had a feeling that I wouldn't be getting one either.

"So there's a bonfire tonight. The entire tribe is getting back together again." His hands went stuffed into his pockets. "I mean since Sam and I chose to have different packs that is. We haven't had a bonfire since." Now it was my turn to be frustrated. How would be able to make it through the rest of the day, now knowing that there was a 'for now' in the air. "Are you going to come?" He asked.

I bit my lower lip, remembering Mom's grounding. Well it doesn't necessarily have to start until tomorrow, right? "Sure." I answered, my tone getting somewhat brighter again. Jacob's eyes narrowed in on my uneasiness. "You promise you'll be there?" He asked, firmly. While I debated in my head of what to say to Mom, Jacob had crossed the area between us. He leaned in and kissed me softly, but a little longer than the first. "Bye, Ness." He added, with a grin and laughter.

I folded my arms across my chest, as I watched him walk away to the door. Only this time he actually left. If going to this bonfire tonight, meant getting more kisses from Jacob. Oh, then I will so be there.

****

(XxXxXxXxXxX)

Thankfully, I managed to convince both Mom and Dad that my grounding shouldn't start until tomorrow. The closer I could get to Jacob, the better things will get. Just being away from him now made my heart ache. I wonder if he's feeling the same thing? Mom and Dad were unfortunately, not very open to trust me again just yet. Mom decided that she would drive me to La Push and Dad would pick me up. Only one condition. Jacob had to meet us at the border to pick me up and bring me back.

Right after my little persuasive conversation with my parents, I ran to the phone. "Jacob!" I practically screamed his name happily when he answered.

"Ness!" His voice was just as cheerful as mine.

"I'll be at the bonfire tonight! Just like I promised." I said, quickly. "Only one thing. Can you pick me up at the border?" I knew he would say yes, so there was nothing to worry about.

"Of course!" He replied. "So, I'll see you soon!"

I was so happy that my smile was actually starting to hurt. "See you soon." I agreed before hanging up the phone. "Okay I'm ready to go now."

****

(XxXxXxXxXxX)

On the drive over to Jacob's, Mom didn't say a word to me. I guess she was still a little upset with me. Which that is understandable. Only, there was nothing to keep me very occupied. So, I looked down to evaluate my outfit.

Alice and I both knew that this was going to be a turning point for me and Jacob, so of course, she wanted me to have the perfect outfit. I couldn't argue with that one. I wore a pair of capri sweatpants that ended just a little past my knee. Over top of the bottom I wore warm stylish boots that didn't even require socks. Though, I wore them anyway. And I put my white cashmere coat overtop. I felt like I was going to a runway, not a bonfire. But whatever made Alice happy, works for me.

We pulled up to the La Push border line and my face lit up when Jacob got out of Billy's truck. I hugged Mom quickly and then jumped out of the car. "Jake!" I almost ran over to him, but wanted to keep control of myself.

"Ness! I'm so glad you came." He hugged me tightly. I didn't want to let go, but knew I had too. We walked over to the truck hand in hand. But when I went towards the passenger's side, he tugged my hand over to the driver's. "Jake…?"

He gave me a look before opening the driver's door. When I peeked inside, there sat Caroline in the passenger's side.

****

(XxXxXxXxX)

Caroline's POV:

I always knew that Jacob had feelings for another girl. Every time he looked at me, I knew he was imagining I was her. Every time he kissed me, I knew he was imaging it was her. But I never expected this girl to be so beautiful. She was wonderful. Like straight out of a magazine.

Her smile was pearled white, making me feel self conscious. Everything about her seemed unbelievable. When she talked, her voice sang. She was so unique. Now I knew why Jacob was so in love with her. Though, I knew she was not happy at all in the truck. As soon as she saw me that is.

But I can't help but feel jealous. She's so perfect. So why would Jake want someone like her? But I won't let her take him from me. Jacob is everything to me. And I'm not about to lose everything.

****

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Nessie's POV:**

Well I think it's the perfect time to establish that I do not like Caroline. Under no circumstances. I don't know what it is about her, all I know is one thing. I desperately wanted to yank her by her hair out of the truck and leave her along side the road. Harsh, yes. But honestly, who does she think she is? I love Jacob and want to fix things up with him, but I will not put up with this chick.

She can probably feel the heat that is fuming from my body. We're so jammed together tight in this stupid truck. Normally I would like that...if it was just me and Jake of course. Oh god. I clutched my stomach. I swear I'm going to be sick. I can smell his vanilla perfume. It's seriously making me gag. I turned my head over towards Jacob to make sure he could see that I was pissed. He glanced down at me, before hurrying to look back at the road.

Rolling my eyes, I looked over at Caroline. She was staring out the window, proabably as unamused as I was. Jacob was going to die when we got out of this truck. I'll make sure of it.

We pulled up to the Black's house. Before Jacob even turned the truck off, Caroline was out. She jumped out of the passenger's side and slammed the door shut. The first person she ran to was Paul. How typical. I looked back to Jacob, who was taking his good time to get out. I needed fresh air and I needed it now.

When I was finally released from that horrible truck, I took in as much air as I possibly could. I heard the door shut behind me. I couldn't bring myself to turn around and face Jacob. He never should've brought Caroline with to pick me up. I knew he had already come up with a perfect explanation, but I was in no mood to hear it. Let alone fall for it.

"Ness..." He started to speak, but I spun around. I put my hands up to stop him. "I don't want to hear it right now, Jacob. Maybe later, but not right now." I put my hand over my stomach and started walking towards the fire. They had a bunch of chairs set up with blankets on top. I had to get this sickness to go away. It still felt like Caroline's perfume was surrounding me.

Speaking of the first class brat, where was she? I looked up and around me. No sign of her. Great. She's probably off planning a scheme to try and kill me. I sighed and sat down in the chair closest to me. "Hey! That's my seat!" I rolled my eyes at the familiar voice. Embry came up from behind the chair to see me. I smiled and gave him a slight shove. "Well you snooze you lose." I said, while chuckling at his expression.

Jacob placed a hand on my shoulder, while walking around to the chair beside mine. "Sorry about Embry. His manners haven't improved, as you can see." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, I can definitely see who he learns from around here." Embry chuckled, while Jacob frowned. At least he knew I was referring to him.

Finally I spotted Caroline. She was stepping off the front porch with Sam and Emily. I felt a little better now. At least I know she wasn't trash talking about me. Sam and Emily like me...I think. Well they used to anyway. "Nessie!" Yep, they still like me. Emily leaned down and gave me a hug once she reached the fire. Caroline flashed me a look before taking a seat on the other side of Jacob. That's when the thought hit me. Did Jacob break things off with her yet?

"Jake..." I shifted in my chair so that I was facing him. He stood and scooted his chair closer to mine. "What?" He asked. I motioned in him so that no one else could hear. "You did break things off with Caroline, correct?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"Yeah, of course." He pushed a strand of my hair out of my face. "I told you I would, didn't I?" That made me feel so much better. I smiled at him briefly before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. When I pulled away, he gave me a bright smile. "I love you." He whispered. I guess he was expecting me to be shocked that he said that, by the way his expression looked. But I wasn't the least bit surprised. I just smiled back at him.

After about ten minutes, I was starting to get cold. The blanket wasn't cutting it anymore. I side glanced over at Jacob, who was talking to Caroline. I leaned in to hear what they were saying. Something about Caroline being cold too. No way. Ugh. She makes me what to scream. Before that little tramp could get anycloser to Jake, I leaned in and placed a cool hand on his. "Jake, she's right. It's really cold out here." I said, sweetly.

Caroline shot me a look of worry. She knew what I was trying to do. "Yeah..." She started. "I was just going to ask Jake if there's any way that I could get warmer." She gave him a look of hope. Not happening, I told myself. I stood up with the blanket still wrapped around me. "Jacob...do you mind if I sit with you? I'm sure you're much much warmer." I smiled slightly at Caroline.

Jacob gave me a look of curiosity. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down into his lap. "Thanks." I said, giving him a sweet smile. I kissed his cheek and leaned in closer to him. I really was cold, maybe even cold hearted for the way I just treated Caroline, but oh well. Caroline can go cuddle with someone else's guy. Like Paul or something.

There was a deep, frustrated sigh beside us. Jacob and I both looked over at Caroline. She stood up and started walking towards the house. Good. Let her go. I know what she's up to now. I'm not going to let her anywhere near my relationship with Jake. Everything was much better without Caroline in the picture anyway. Now I could actually enjoy myself without her blue eyes digging into my skin.

**Caroline's POV:**

I hated Nessie Cullen. Period. She is the lowest person I have ever met in my entire life. She just walks back into Jake's life and thinks that she can control everything. I can't stand that little look of innocence she gives everyone. She dangles Jake in front of me. Like I said before, I am not going to let her take Jake away from me. There's got to be a way to make this girl snap.

The front door creaked open, making me jump slightly. Maybe it's Jacob, checking to see if I'm okay. I have been in here for awhile. Just kind of wondering around. I stepped into the kitchen once I heard the fridge open. "Caroline." It was her. She gave me a little smirk, while pouring a glass of water. "Why aren't you outside enjoying yourself like eveyone else?" That smirk on her face was buring a hole in my chest.

"I just needed to get away from all the smoke." I lied, matching her smirk.

Nessie put the water away before turning back to face me. "Oh. I was starting to think that you were trying to get away from me." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of water.

"Trust me. I don't have to get away from you. I can get rid of you much easier." I stated.

She arched an eyebrow. Her boots hit the floor softly as she took a step towards me. "Really? That's interesting. Because last time I checked...Jacob chose me over you. Unless I'm missing something."

I was about to snap. I could already imagine myself ripping her hair out. If she would just move a few inches closer, I would be in reaching distance. When I didn't reply, she continued. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Caroline. It's just...it's always been me and Jacob. You do know that right?" She asked, stepping closer. Perfect. Reaching distance. "You were just like his little pet...to comfort him in the most unbearable time period of his life."

That's when I snapped and reached out for her throat.

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nessie's POV:**

I have no idea what would posses Caroline to take a snap at my throat, but she did. My reflexes kicked in and my head snapped to the side quicker than she could blink. Her blue eyes narrowed in on me. Surprise and confusion were written throughout her face. In an instant my eyes darted to the front door, as it was opened. Jacob barged through the doorway with a dumbfounded look plastered to his face. Caroline didn't look away from me. "How did you move so fast?" She questioned, still confused.

Jacob gave her a confused look before moving to stand between us. "What happened?" His voice was stern with authority. His alpha senses must've started to kick in. I placed my hands on my hips to return Caroline's glare more efficiently. She snapped out of her gaze to look up at Jacob. Confusion still framing her face.

"Nothing happened." Caroline titled her head to the side slightly, continuing to give me that look of pure stupidity. Why is she even looking at me that way anyway? There's nothing to be suspicious of…right? My eyes flew up to meet Jacob's. Did he tell Caroline about the wolves? Of course he did. Maybe? Obviously she doesn't know about vampires.

Jacob raised an eyebrow before his eyes suddenly grew wide. Apparently he was catching onto my drift. He put his hands up in defense slightly. "Jacob. Can I talk to you?" I asked, but before he could answer Caroline chimed in. "I've got to go." She spoke suddenly with fear. It was weird. She brushed past us towards the door.

I stepped back out of her way. Jacob looked over his shoulder to watch her leave. When he turned around to face me once again, confusion was on his face. "What happened?" He asked again. His tone was pressing into my skin.

Rolling my eyes, I reached up to lay my hand on his cheek. I showed him everything that happened between Caroline and I. He nodded once. "So she went for you first?" I folded my arms across my chest. "Yeah." I answered. "I guess I was a little harsh towards her tonight." I added.

Jacob put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against him. "I understand why you were though." His lips were pressed into a sly grin. Rolling my eyes once more, I gazed up at him. "Understand?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied. "You're totally jealous of her."

"Am not!" I pushed him away from him, smiling. "Are too!" He shoved me back a little too hard. My body fell into the closest wall. Quickly he ran to my side. "Ness! I'm so sorry!" I could barely hear him over the roar of laughter escaping from my lips. He saw me laughing and decided to laugh to. His arms wrapped around my waist while we both laughed hysterically with each other. And for once, everything felt normal again. Like this was the way things belonged. "Why are we laughing?" He asked between breaths.

I stopped to look up into his deep brown eyes. They stared back at me intently. Before I could get lost I shoved my hands against his chest. "Because you messed with the wrong vampire!" I pushed out of his warm grip to run outside. The look on his face was priceless. But I could hear his footsteps behind me.

When I ran past the fire, everyone looked up questionably. I laughed at their confused facing and kept running. Embry stood up. "What is this?" He asked, with a smile. "Jacob! Why didn't you tell us you were hunting a vampire?" I didn't listen for Jacob's reply I just ran faster. There were more footsteps behind me now. Great. It looks like I made up a new game. Chase Nessie.

I was coming up to the edge of the forest with at least five people behind me. I could pick out Jacob's footsteps the easiest. He was in the lead. Then there was Embry. I heard someone shout up to Embry, Quil. Smaller footsteps. Kim. Then steps that were quickly making it towards the front. Paul? I laughed at how they were all chasing me. I stepped up on a rock to catch my breath and see how far ahead I was. Some of the footsteps stopped.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. The rock started to shake slightly. I gasped, looking to the edge of the forest. Jacob was in his wolf form. He growled playfully. "Hey!" I put my hands on my hips. "That's cheating!" His muzzle pulled together into what looked like a smile. I looked up realizing how dark it had gotten. When I looked back to Jacob, Embry and Paul were on either side of him. Quil followed behind, dragged Kim along with him. Only Quil was in his human form.

Jacob charged forward, causing me to spin around and jump off the rock. My feet hit the ground lightly. Then I ran. Fast. It was the fastest I've ever ran in my entire life. I knew they were faster than me in their wolf forms.

Their thundering steps were getting closer and closer with each second that passed. My heart thudded deep against my chest. I haven't had this much fun since…well since a while. I can't even remember. But I loved every moment of this feeling.

**Jacob's POV:**

I had to admit one thing. Nessie sure is fast. I don't remember her being that fast. For being half human anyway. _Jacob keep going straight. I'll come out from the left and surprise her._ Paul's amused voice popped into my head. I squinted my eyes forward. I could make out Nessie's tiny figure ahead. _Take a jump at her. _Embry thought to Paul, no

doubt. _That'll scare the hell out of her._ I growled at him. No way. Paul could tear her to shreds.

__

I don't think so.

I thought the words with full authority. Paul laughed. Just because I'm not his alpha doesn't mean he doesn't have to listen. _I mean it Paul. If you lose control. _

_Don't worry Jake. I won't lose control. Just give her a little scare that's all. When's the last time I lost control?_

_Last week on Kim! _Embry and I both shouted at him. A growl from ahead escaped from Paul. We knew he was laughing at us. I could no longer see Nessie in front of me. I could still smell her though. She wasn't too far up. I heard her soprano laughter fill the air. Paul was no longer beside me. He had went up ahead. _Paul!_ I growled.

_Embry fell behind suddenly. My feet skidded to a slower pace, but not completely stopping. Jake, smell that! I stopped now, my eyes moving to follow his gaze. There's a vampire out there. Two of them. I inhaled the fatal smell. New born vamps. I looked over my back shoulder, Paul had turned around. Let's go! Paul yelled. He sprinted past us. NO! Paul wait! What about…? _My thoughts trailed off. _There's no time to go get her. We have to go get them while they're on our territory!_ Embry's voice invaded my head. He was right. I jolted off after them.

****

Nessie's POV_:_

My laughter stopped suddenly. There was no one behind me anymore. I came to a stop and spun around. Were they just trying to get me to slow down? My eyes scanned the forest. No sign of them. "Jake?" I called. There was rustling in the trees. "Paul, if that's you…" My voice trailed off. "This isn't funny guys! Don't try and scare me!" I gulped. Maybe running into the woods wasn't such a good idea. I should've ran to the beach instead.

Two figures jumped out from behind a tree. They looked like humans, but did not smell like it. One of them took in a sharp breath. My heart was pounding so hard that it hurt. "Hello?" I called, they were at least two yards away from me.

There was a high chuckle. Almost musical. I gasped. Vampires. Not just any vampires. New borns. I could tell by their smell. It was too new. Then it hit me hard. My blood. I was still half human. Mom always said that she was very cautious around me when she was first changed. That means…these vampires would be attracted to my smell.

A brush of wind hit my face as they moved closer. I could make out their faces now. Two girls. They both looked a little over twenty. One had beautiful curly blond hair. While the other had wavy brown hair, almost black. Their blood red eyes were focused on me. The blond licked her lips, which made me want to gag. The other one disappeared and the reappeared in front of me before I could even count to one. This chick was fast. Even faster than dad.

Her arm reached out in a quick motion, but my reflexes kicked in again. I snapped backwards and turned to run. "Jacob!" My legs were starting to ache from all the running, but I wouldn't stop. "JAKE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The smell of the vampires were right on the tip of my nose. I was probably just about in grabbing distance. Fingers brushed against the end of my hair. My entire body leaned forward, trying to run faster. Where was Jacob? "Paul! Embry!" I yelled out for them too.

So many things were rushing through my mind that I didn't see the branch in front of me. I ran head first right into it. Before I knew it, I was falling. I hit the ground hard. Unbearable pain rushed to my forehead. I reached up to touch it. Blood was drenched onto my hand and the ground. I looked up to see the two new borns above me. "Jake." I croaked out his name. The pain in my head was getting to my vision. Everything was going blurry.

Two deep growls exploded from the trees. The blond looked over her shoulder and hissed. The other one had a look of pure fear. The next thing I heard, sounded like a lion roaring, only ten times louder. The blond vampire was thrown backwards. Embry. He pounced on her. While Paul's grey wolf form charged at the other vampire. I was safe. I let my head fall back onto the ground. I closed my eyes, trying to get my vision back to normal. When I reopened them, Jacob was hovering over me. He wasn't in his wolf form anymore. "Oh no, Ness." He touched my forehead very slightly. I flinched back in pain. "Sorry." He murmured.

I reached my head up to touch his cheek and show him what happened, but he stopped me. "I know." Was all he said. The pain in my head was starting to get more painful. Jacob's warm arms wrapped around me. He lifted me up in one quick motion. I was beginning to lose consciousness. The last thing I heard was him muttering, "Edward is going to kill me."

****

_Please review._

_Merry Christmas! _


	10. Chapter 10

****

Nessie's POV:

I awoke to the sound of Jacob's voice arguing with someone. Someone…oh no. I'd no that voice anywhere. "It's not my fault!" Jacob was saying over and over again. "If it wasn't for me, she'd probably be dead right now!" I started to open my eyes, but decided not to. I don't think I really wanted to be apart of this conversation.

"You should've been more responsible with her!" Edward's stern voice was heard loud and clear.

Jacob chuckled sarcastically. "More responsible with her? What is she, four? It's my job to protect her bloodsucker. Not baby-sit her. She's sixteen now." Okay that's enough. I've got to get up before Jake really sets dad off.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. Jacob was over at my side within a second. "Here Ness, let me help you." He placed a secure arm around me while I sat up. I was in the living room. My living room, on the sofa. Apparently we weren't the only three in the room either. Mom sat on the other sofa, opposite of me. While Carlisle was sitting on the rocking chair behind Dad.

"Here Nessie." I turned around for Esme to hand me a glass of water. "Thanks grandma." I took a swig before handing it back to her. "So what's going on?" I asked.

"Your dad is just giving me a hard time because I saved your life today. He's mad because he wasn't there to do it." Dad growled at Jacob, but we both ignored him. Jacob lifted the blanket that was covering me, so he could sit beside me.

Carlisle cleared his throat before standing up. "Nessie, can you tell us what the vampires you saw looked like?" He walked over to the couch to stand beside Esme. I gave him a confused look. "Why does it matter what they looked like? Paul and Embry took care of them, right?"

"Uh…" Jacob started.

I turned to narrow my eyes on him. "What do you mean, uh?" I asked. If those vampires were still out there…then I don't know. If they were just in La Push, who knows how long ago, then they would be headed for Forks.

"We injured the one pretty bad, but unfortunately they got away." Jacob answered.

"How in the world can three wolves not take down two newborns?!" I asked, surprised.

Edward chimed in. "Exactly my point!"

Jacob turned to glare at him. "Actually there were only two wolves. Because one of them had to rescue a damsel in distress." He turned to grin at me. I swatted his arm. "So take that bloodsucker. I risked my own life to save Nessie."

"Well what do you want me to do? Buy you a new bag of dog treats for your troubles?" Edward asked, not very amused.

"My troubles?!" Jacob stood up.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough!" Mom jumped up between them. "Both of you need to just calm down, before Jacob loses his temper and we have to replace the living room." I placed my hand over my mouth to giggle silently.

"I don't think so." Edward spoke after a moment of silence. "Why not?!" Jacob cried. No doubt, Dad was reading his mind. "You owe me!" Jacob yelled.

"I owe you nothing, dog."

Mom put her hands up on either side of them. "Okay enough. What is it that you think Edward owes you?" She asked Jacob.

"After everything we've been through. I think that Nessie and I should finally be able to go out on a date." Jacob explained. I clasped my hands together happily. "Yes!" I added. Each of them looked over at me, Jacob being the only one who smiled.

"What about the way you treated her? And you think I should let you take her out, unsupervised?!" Dad's voice was getting louder.

"Well that's reasonable." Mom quickly added before Jake replied to Dad. "I think that can be arranged Jacob. When?"

"Tomorrow." He stated sternly.

I jumped up off the sofa and hugged him. "Yay!" I then moved on to hug Mom and Dad. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" When I pressed my head against Dad's side, I felt a sudden jolt of pain. "Ow." Dad reached down to press his cool hand to my forehead.

Jacob chuckled. "While you were out cold, Carlisle put stitches in your head."

"Ow." I replied. Though, Dad's coolness was helping.

Mom wrapped her arms around me. "You should probably head upstairs and lay down. We can talk about everything tomorrow. Try and keep your head cleared."

Jacob took my hand. "I'll come with you."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom shush Dad quickly. Hopefully she would be shielding us upstairs. Then I wouldn't have to worry about thinking the 'wrong' things. As soon as we were in my room I closed the door and turned to face him. "We need to talk." I started. "About a lot."

"I know." He replied just as serious.

****

Okay, I'm really really sorry that it's so short, but I had a lot on my plate tonight. The next chapter will be much longer and better! But still please review! Thanks.


End file.
